And so it Began
by jram502
Summary: Elliot is divorced and only has maureen. Olivia is out celebrating her acceptance to the police academy and gets attacked. Elliot meets her as a victim and their relationship grows from there
1. Chapter 1

a/n characters are not mine they belong to Dick Wolf. Also this takes place when Elliot and Olivia first meet. Elliot is divorced and only has 6 year old Maureen

Twenty one year old Olivia Benson Was out celebrating her acceptance into the police academy with law student friend Alex Cabot and Med Student friend Melinda. The ladies were having a good time and lots of drinks. By the end of the night the girls were ready to go home splitting up outside and getting in cabs the ladies all said good night and vowed to have girls' night again soon.

The cab let Olivia off a block from her apartment so she can try to walk herself sober. As she was nearing her apartment building she was pulled into an alley. To drunk to fight back Olivia was brutally beaten and raped. Embarrassed and ashamed Olivia took herself to the hospital to have a rape kit done.

When Elliot and Partner Brian Cassidy arrived at the hospital they went to the nurse stations flashed their badges and were escorted to the patient's room. They walked in introduced themselves as SVU Detectives. Olivia was nervous to be around men so shortly after her rape and partly embarrassed cause she was in the police academy and felt she shouldn't have been in this situation she started to cry. Instantly without thinking Elliot enveloped her in his arms and held her and comforted her. Although so shortly after her attack Olivia felt safe so she let herself sink into the embrace.

Captain Donald Cragen called Elliot and told him to bring Olivia back to the 1-6 prescient immedately that there had been a break in the case. Elliot with his hand on her lower back escorted Olivia to see his captain. When they got to the prescient they brought Olivia up to the lounge to relax while Elliot his partner and the captain discussed the case. There was a hit on the DNA taken from Olivia and it matched that of a Mobster infamous for rape and murder who just has been too good to be caught. The captain told Elliot that he talked to one pp and they felt that cause he is a mobster that Olivia's life was in danger and since he took her id when he raped her he knew where he lived which means Olivia was going to have to witness protection immediately. His orders where to take Olivia to pack some bags and bring her back to the prescient over night and her and Elliot (Who would be her appointed body guard) where to leave first thing in the morning to places unknown until her attacker was caught.

Elliot escorted Olivia home who quickly packed three big duffel bags and then they were on the way back to the prescient. Olivia not very comfortable sleeping there asked Elliot if they could go to a hotel overnight. Elliot understands her concern suggested his place because it would be safer and more comfortable. After Okaying the change of plans with his captain promising to keep the change on the DL Elliot and Olivia arrived at his home, a small but nice single family home.

"Olivia you can have the bathroom first, I have a few calls to make"

Elliot showed her where the towels and rags where and Olivia took a long hot shower. Elliot called his daughter Maureen to tell her he loved her and to tell her he'd be out of touch for a while and he'd see her as soon as he could. Olivia in the mean time was showered and dressed in sweats and a T-Shirt and was walking around Elliot's living room looking at the pictures on the mantel of him and young blonde girl who she assumed was his daughter. Olivia was amazed at eyes and smile in the pictures seemed to pull in her in. She couldn't stop staring at him. But now was not the time and the place he was here to protect her after a horrible event.

Elliot came into the living room and looked at Olivia fresh out of the shower and was blown away by her beauty. Even in sweats and an old t-shirt she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"You look much more relaxed I hoped the shower helped" Elliot said

"Yes, thank you, your daughter is beautiful you look so happy when you're with her."

"That's my daughter Maureen she's six and I am the happiest in my life when I'm around her, she brings out the best in me."

Olivia once again getting lost in his eyes started to feel uncomfortable with her attraction to him so she changed the subject

"So should I take the couch, I'm not really that tired so I probably won't get much sleep anyway."

"No you can have the bedroom and I'll sleep on the couch and keep guard, although I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"Elliot are you sure" Olivia asked "I don't want to put you out"

"Of course, but since you're not tired about we watch a movie."

"OK"

Elliot couldn't help but check out Olivia in her comfy clothes and couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth

"Do you sleep in that much clothing every night, if you're more comfortable in something less frumpy please be my guest"

"Did you just call me frumpy?" Olivia giggled "Elliot I was just raped and I don't think walking around in my sexiest lingerie is the best way to show that I'm the victim in this"

Elliot taken aback by her comment said "Olivia you are the victim, this was not your fault" and wearing light pjs on a hot summer night wouldn't make me think anything else of you"

"Well lucky for us both I didn't bring my lingerie"

"Well I can give you a longer t-shirt and you take off the sweats"

"Wow not even dinner and your trying to get me out of my clothes, besides all my under garments are either thongs or boy shorts and they don't cover my butt enough for either of us to be comfortable"

Elliot thinking of her in either of those garments felt a tightening in his shorts said "Well Olivia we can always do dinner and I'm a man trust me I'm comfortable around a nice ass in or out of underwear"

Olivia a little speechless blushed but took off her sweats and replied "well if it will make you feel better then they are gone"

It was Elliot's turn to be speechless when he seen her long tan tone legs bare and her ass barely covered by a thin lacy red piece of silk.

"Ok let's watch a movie and try to get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" Elliot said.

Olivia lounged on the couch not even thinking of it with her feet on Elliot's lap. Elliot not even thinking before he acted took her feet and rubbed them while they watched PS I LOVE YOU.

Olivia woke up and found herself in Elliot's arms slightly embarrassed she got up and got dressed and then woke up Elliot who also did the same. They stopped for coffee on the way to the prescient. When they got there they received there new ids and cover stories along with their plane tickets. Their story was they were a married couple traveling around the world staying in each place no more than a week. Their first stop would be Hawaii.

A/N WHAT LAYS AHEAD, HOW SOON OLIVIAS ATTACKER WILL BE CAUGHT.

PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE ANY FEEDBACK AND HELP WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED


	2. Chapter 2

A/N these characters do not belong to me they belong to Dick Wolf.

Thanks for the great feedback glad you like the start of the story

James and Victoria Meloni landed at Honolulu International airport Wednesday April 24th and would be staying at the Kahala Hotel & Resort for a week. They both were tired from the flight and decided to just relax in their room and order room service tonight. Since they were technically on vacation they were going to go out and enjoy as much as they can of the beautiful Island get to know each other and pretend to be husband and wife.

Once in the room they unpacked ordered dinner and got into their pajamas to lounge in their huge suite. Since they registered as a married couple there was one king bed which they agreed to share seeing that it was big enough for both of them and more. They decided to play a game of poker to ease the tension the stakes were whoever lost the hand has to answer any question the other play asked or they would have to suffer with an extreme dare.

Olivia lost the first hand with a pair of queens to Elliot's 3 Kings. His first simple question to her was if she was in a relationship.

"So is a beautiful woman like you taken?"

"Wow right to the point, and no I'm not, have quite met someone who met my fancy."

Next hand Elliot lost

"Are you still dating the mother of your daughter?"

"Actually she was my wife but we're divorced. She got pregnant senior year and I tried to do the right thing but three years in I knew she wasn't the women I was suppose to spend the rest of my life with. We share custody and are on good terms and when I don't work I get Maureen."

A few more hands and few more simple answers about favorite movie, color, thing to do in their free time, when asked about her family Olivia even felt comfortable enough to tell him she was the product of her mother's rape and how her mother was drunk and passed away after falling down stairs drunk. Elliot felt so bad for Olivia but also couldn't believe how strong she was for a 21 year old after everything she had been through. Olivia was starting to really forget about her attack and feel completely comfortable with him which worried her. Was it to soon to be feeling this way after a rape? But she has taken law and psyche classes and she knew that the best way to move on from a rape is to live like it didn't happen

As the game went out the question took a more personal turn. It was now Elliot's turn to ask a question

"Olivia when was the last time you were intimate with a man?"

Olivia not sure if she wanted to answer the question asked for a dare instead. Elliot being a man and feeling their bond grow also knowing their suite was on its own private beach. He dared Olivia to streak down the ocean and skinny dip for five minutes. Olivia never one to shy away from a dare decided what the hell.

"You have to promise no matter what you see you won't laugh"

Elliot already attracted to her said "I find it very hard to believe that I'll see anything I wouldn't like."

Olivia stripped down to her panties and bra made Elliot turn his back to get fully undressed and dashed down the beach yelling at Elliot to turn his back so he can witness that she followed thru. Elliot was in awe of the beautiful women with the beautiful body running underneath the moon light in front of his eyes. Her perfect breast bounced as she ran. Her tight ass looked great and her long legs were to die for. He became hard just watching her. She looked so happy and carefree splashing around in the water. Elliot being a gentleman grabbed a towel and met her with open arms on the edge of the ocean. When Olivia got to Elliot she pulled him in the ocean with her and they swam and played and splashed each other laughing and having a good time. When their fingers were wrinkled they knew it was enough they got out and went back to her room and got dressed again.

Olivia one the next hand and asked Elliot a question that made him blush

"Did you like what you seen out on the beach?"

Not knowing how to answer Elliot asked for a dare.

Olivia now knowing that the growing attraction was just going to get stronger dared him to kiss her, and to not just a peck a real kiss a kiss like he really meant it.

The kiss started out slow and sensual but grew into something heated and hands started roaming and clothes started coming off and before they knew it they were both as naked as the day they were born. Olivia was in awe of Elliot's body. From the piercing blue eyes down to the chiseled chest, the perfect ass and the length and girth that would make any man proud and any woman extremely pleased. Hands and lips were roaming everywhere till Olivia stopped it

"Elliot I need you to know that I'm not this girl, I'm not the girl who sleeps with a guy only a few days after meeting him, and I don't want what happens tonight to effect what you think of me. I don't want you to think I'm dirty for going from being sexually assaulted a couple days ago to ready to give my body to you completely."

"Liv you are a goddess and I would never think you are anything other than a beautiful women with natural wants and needs. But if you're scared we can wait I will never push you into anything you don't want to do." There is nothing wrong with wanted to feel the touch of a man you trust after something as tragic as what you went through. But if you don't want this we can wait."

"El it's not that I don't want this. I want you so bad it literally hurts. You got my mind and body reacting in ways I haven't felt in a really long time. And I trust you so much. If you think we are ready to make take this step then I'm ready to take that jump with you."

Elliot smiled and kissed the tip of Olivia's nose. His hands ran all over her body soft at first then hot and hard kissing down her neck his hands followed first squeezing the right then left breast (The most perfect set of breast) he had ever seen. To pinching and licking her nipples. He kissed his way down her body to her belly button and licked all the way down to her inner thigh. He looked up and Olivia was gripping the sheets and gasping for air he slowly stuck his finger in her hot wet core and he knew he never felt such a heaven before. After working her with his finger his tongue joined the action. And Olivia bucked from the bed screaming his name

"OH GOD ELLIOT"

"You taste so sweet just like Imagined I can't stop tasting you"

Elliot brought Olivia to her first orgasm of the night and he marveled at the sight of her climaxing it's a vision he'd never get out of his head the sounds she made as she screamed his name.

"Agggggh oh yes Elliot."

After recovering from her powerful orgasm Olivia grabbed his thick hard shaft and guided him to her entrance and said

"I need you now Eliot I need to feel your manhood inside of me please; I need to feel you explode inside of me."

Elliot couldn't take anymore and he entered her with ease slowly easing his head in then his full length relishing in the warmth and tightness that was Olivia.

"Oh god Olivia you are so tight I don't know if I'll be able to last very long"

"Just do me Elliot please give it to me!"

Elliot happily obliged and thrust in and out of her moving faster and faster. Elliot was a goner when Olivia reached between them and cupped his balls and that was all it took for Elliot to shoot his load inside her womb.

"Gawd Olivia he screamed into her neck."

Elliot felt his semen shot into and had her second powerful orgasm of the night. Elliot scooped in her arms and they fell asleep spent.

They spent the rest of the night making love. By the end of the week they had done lots of eating, swimming, shopping, and lovemaking. They were packing their bags and heading to the airport where they would pick up the tickets from will call and find out where they would be heading next. Secretly hoping it would take longer to find her attacker.

A/n Sorry I'm not really good with smut this was my first time writing it. So again any comments and tips would help, Next chapter will be more of them trying to catch her attacker and some of their stay in LA.


	3. Author Note

A/N Sorry it's been so long I haven't had access to a computer in a really long time. Not sure if anyone is still interested in this story but if you are let me know and I'll update.. Also I'm not great at smut so if there is anyone out here willing to give me a few pointers let me know


End file.
